Another Talent
by Testeal
Summary: What if Bella finds out her Talent isn't only mental shielding ?
1. The Dinner

Twilight Story

Disclaimer: I do not the copyright of the books they are owned by the Author Stephanie Mayer

Set one week after the series final

Summary: What if Bella finds out her talent isn't only mental shielding but something else?

–-

'Hey, Mrs. Cullen', said Edward, right after he sneaked up on me. ' I think I will never get used to it','You will, let's go'

Charlie was already waiting for us at his house.' Hey Bella' he said and nodded to Edward. 'Edward'

While we were 'eating' with Charlie. Edward broke the news 'Charlie, we have to tell you something.. ', but before he could continue, Charlie interrupted him:'Bella, are you pregnant? Or is now the time?' I answered 'Neither, Dad',trying to calm him down. Edward continued:'We are leaving for Alaska for a semester.'

The I heard suddenly *This cant be it, my little girl cant just leave*.I asked: 'Dad, did you say something','Mhh, sorry bella I was thinking','Ohh'. Edward said with a worried undertone:'Bella, Sweetheart?Everything OK?'. 'Yeah, Yeah' I said while hearing Edward saying*What is going on?*.

'Dad, I am sorry but I think Edward and I should get going. We don't have everything for Alaska.'

Charlie said: 'Bye bella, Edward', while we went out of the door.

Back home I didn't hear anything I shouldn't hear.


	2. At School

The next day I went to my former school.I went straight to the Secretary, the Secretary,Ms Cope, asked:"Oh, hello Bella, are you ok,you look a bit ill?what can I do for you?". I answered:"Hello,Ms Cope, yes I am alright but I have a problem as you probably have heard Edward and I are married" while I spoke I heard Shelly saying*Who hasn't heard?Now she brags about it* "and I choose Edward's name. The Problem is that the University I am going to wants my certificate with my current name not Swan, so what do I need to do?"

*So stupid and yet she is married to HIM* I heard shelly saying without her actually saying it. "Outloud" she said:"I see, I think I just need the marrige certifcate than I can update your you have it with you?".I came prepared so I said:"Yes,just a second",then I searched for it in my backpack. When I found it I gave it to her and she left to copy it.

While Shelly copy it, I heard,not heard:*Preferably I would destroy it but it is an official document*.

After she copied it she walked back to the counter to search her computer for my digital certificate,to change my Name on it.

I asked myself:*How do I know that?*then I realized*Oh Gosh, I can see through her eyes, I didn't know such thing is possible but I shouldn't be surprised, Edward can't do this he only hears but I see feel and her to..*

Apparently Shelly said things for a time because she said in a worried to not because of me but for Charlie:"Is really everything ok? You don't answer me" I replied:"Yes everything ok, just in you Ms Cope, for the change. Have a good day"then I took the new certificate and left I heard her say:"To you and your father too!"

Then I left for my new home in the woods, to see Renesmee.


	3. Teaching Renessmee

At the house Renesmee awaited my arrival.

Renesmee hasn´t changed the last days physically but she gets smarter everyday.

Edward and I even thought about sending her to a school for extra gifted but voted against it because it was to risky to atrac they teach her at home, today it was my turn, I decided to teach her about the femal role in Shakespease dramas.

I began with asking her about what she could remember from Shakespeare's´ "Macbeth", she repeated very thing we talked about the last time I teached her, but I didn't really listen because I thought about the things that happened the last days, Renesmee apparently noticed that I wasn't really with her so she asked, in my thoughts while touching me: "Mom, is everything okay, you don't really listen to me?","Oh, sorry Renesmee I had a difficult week."

Renesmee wanted to push further but then Edward came in talking with Jake.

When she saw Jake she forgot me and ran towards him, they hugged each other very long.

I saw that as my chance to sneak out , Edward who saw that I left followed me.

About hundred meter away from the house I stopped and turned around to kiss him.

The kiss was only briefly in comparison to our normal kisses. After the kiss Edward asked: "Everything alright you seem troubled since we were at Charlie's? " before I could reply he added: "We don't have to leave yet if you think Charlie can't handle it!". I replied: "That's not it. I dont wanna talk about it before I don't know what is going on!"

"Please Bella, talk to me I am worried about you !"he said in a voice that indicated that he had problems to control his feeling, I couldn't see him like that so surrendered by saying: "Ok, I tell you if you promise not to talk about it with anyone yet, I don't want anybody to jump to conclusions". I could see that he didn't want to give that promise for what reason, then I heard: *What is going on there, Jakey seems very unconcentrated...* but I tried not to listen to whatever that is.

While I 'these things' Edward's facial expression got more worried so he said: "I promise"

After I heard these words I began my story: "Like you already guessed it began at Charlie's dinner right before I asked Charlie if he said something I heard a voice saying *This can't be it, my little girl can't just leave*, things like this happened the last few days oftener and just a few hours ago with Miss Carp but this was also different I " i made quotes in the air while saying; "saw" the continued: "what she until a few seconds I heard nothing again."

* * *

 **What do you think will Edwards Reaction be?**

 **I am not sure yet, maybe he figures it out right away**

 **Do you think Bella knows what it is Do you?**

 **P.S: Comments are appreciated**


	4. Info

_**So this is no real update!**_

 **I thought I should inform you that I will not continue this project at the moment**

 **because I have no good ideas how to continue.**

 **I may abandon it fully.**

 **Would like some reviews, though!  
;-)**


End file.
